Most germs that cause serious infections in healthcare are spread by people's actions. Hand hygiene is a great way to prevent infections. According to the CDC, studies show that on average, healthcare providers clean their hands less than half of the times they should. This contributes to the spread of healthcare-associated infections that affect 1 in 25 hospital patients on any given day. Every patient is at risk of getting an infection while they are being treated for another illness, and even healthcare providers are at risk of getting an infection while they are treating patients. Preventing the spread of germs is especially important in hospitals and other facilities such as dialysis centers and nursing homes.
Educational efforts to promote proper hand hygiene typically fall short of their intended goal. First, many people do not take the educational courses or the threat of infection seriously. Second, even those who wash their hands, often do not properly do so, by using improper techniques or washing their hands for too short a time, a duration that is insufficient to limit the spread of infection. Finally, educational courses must be continuously presented every few months due to hospital staff turnover, or forgetfulness. In short, even properly educating healthcare personnel does not guarantee compliance.